Out the Ox (Song)
About / Info "Out the Ox" is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on May 28, 2019, and it came with a quick music video. This song was originally put on Micropop as the 27th track and along with a new title, "Out of the Box" with other songs and archives, but with it's popularity, especially with Twitter requests, it was turned into a full song at a length of 3 minutes and 29 seconds for patrons of him on August 30th, 2019, and it was later released with Deploy and Those Eggs Aren't Dippy on November 4th, 2019. Lyrics The bolded lyrics were included in the original short. 1 Kissing your hand Roll back your eye (Ah) Now you’re outside (Oh) Grass is so nice Slip in the back Startle my friend (Aah!) Has heart attack He’s dead again! Chorus Hope you know I don’t blame you We were jonesing for the ri-i-ide, oh Pop the gum that I gave you Keep on dosing to the ri-i-ight, oh! 2 Work while I work Back in my head You’re out the ox (Oh) I’m seeing red Get me console Give me control Kicking the bone That's in my head! Chorus Hope you know I don’t blame you We were jonesing for the ri-i-ide, oh Pop the gum that I gave you Keep on dozing to the ri-i-ight, oh! 3 Flipped up your head And get you in bed I can be thoughtless as you are But you’re in this way instead No time for that She lives from mattress to mattress And they all say Mary Magdalene There’s no way around Oh no! Bridge Just say you’re coming home (Ooh ah) And I’ll be home (Ooh ah), oh And just say you’re coming home (Ooh ah) And I’ll be home (Ooh ah) And I’ll be home (Ooh ah) I’ll be home (Ooh ah) And I’ll be home (Ooh ah) And you… (Roll the tape back) (Well then, not a problem!) 4 Kissing your hand (Kissing your hand!) Roll back your eye (Roll back your eye!) Now you’re outside (Now you’re outside!) Grass is so nice (Grass is so nice!) Slip in the back (Slip in the back!) Startle my friend (Startle my friend!) Has heart attack (Has heart attack!) He’s dead again! Chorus Hope you know I don’t blame you We were jonesing for the ri-i-ide, oh Pop the gum that I gave you Keep on dosing to the ri-i-ight, oh! Reception / Legacy Music Video The video is liked for it's trippy nature and unnatural vibe. Original Song The is liked by fans for strange and weird and it's trippy vibe that goes with the video. The Micropop release was also liked by fans. Extended Version The extended version was liked by fans and is called one of his best. Trivia * Out the Ox was released as "Out of the Box" on Micropop. No reason was given for the title change, but one theory is that Jack renamed the song so he could name the extended song "Out the Ox", '''as well as Out The Ox possibly being a '''spelling mistake itself. But with extended song releasing, it left more questions than answers. Mainly because Out the Ox is an actual lyric in the extended version. So it is still unknown what the meaning of the title changes are. * Jack has made typos on the song's name, on twitter the song was called "out the ox a ," or''' "out f the ox extended,"' on patreon as the download link. This '''may' be intentional, to fit the theme of the song. * The hi-hat in the Micropop and extended versions are more audible than the original video * A few theories say that the cover of Deploy / Those Eggs Aren't Dippy / Out the Ox, is based off its lyric, "Kissing your Hand". Category:Music Category:Micropop